


Vain Reflection

by arizonia1, GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Through the Looking Glass [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Is It Incest or Masturbation?, M/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Self-cest, Slime, When worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again the Smashers of what is known as the Golden Land Universe have found their way into the Mirror Universe. Specifically Rob with a body and mind full of lust. The only one that can satiate it? Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: “Vain Reflection” aka “Go Fuck Yourself”.
> 
> Ginta: That would be such a great title too. Unfortunately, we got to keep it mature and have an actual plot.
> 
> Ari: Says you.

Robin gasps as he feels a cold hand running up under his pajama top. He had been asleep and was quite surprised to see himself, quite literally, on top of him slowly teasing his chest from under his shirt. At first he was concerned that he ended up in someone else’s body and he was about to be molested, but he convinced himself this was nothing but a dream. Another gasp came out as he felt one of those hands on his chest trail down and press gently between his legs. A playful smirk adorned the other Robin’s face as he made the one below him spread his legs out.  
  
“W… wait… If you’re Robin…” The Prime Robin asks quietly. “Then… who am I?”   
  
“You’re just a reflection who happens to have my sister’s name…” Alpha Robin replies.   
  
“Wait… sister? But her name is Robbi…”

“We are both Robin… but I got the short end of the stick and am called Rob instead. So you see, there really isn’t room for a third Robin.”

* * *

_While Alpha Shulk was in the God Meeting along with the other Goddesses in the mansion (along with Pit and Dark Pit. Palutena didn’t want them out of her sight after what happened last time behind her back), Rob was left alone to train at Smash Brothers Mansion. At first this wasn’t an issue since Shulk said he would be gone for a few hours. Hours turned into days and then Dark Pit would arrive exhausted in order to tell the male tactician that Shulk is probably going to be at the meeting for a week due to how the idiot God Zeus wanted to make everything about him and not care about anyone else’ schedule._

_Rob didn’t have a problem originally. It was only an issue because he was lonely and wanted to hold Shulk in his arms (or vice versa). Something inside of him was going out of control and he didn’t know what it was. He just knew that thinking about his boyfriend caused a painful erection that would force him to masturbate in his room to the point of an orgasm. The white haired mage thought he was just being needy of Shulk and missed his cock inside of him. As time went on, Rob felt like something unnatural was going on. When he decided to ask Marth if he could take that big mirror and look at himself, the Hero King gave him a perverted grin and allowed him to take it as long as he didn’t dirty the mirror in any shape or form. (It was a good thing Link was oblivious to these sexual intentions. He probably would have died of embarrassment)._

_Rob needed the mirror to check where exactly the pain was coming from. The tactician hated looking at himself in the mirror thanks to his obvious self-esteem issues. When compared to others in the mansion, there weren’t that many who he could possibly dream of topping (that was of age and didn’t have a chastity belt slapped on him). Spreading his legs, he gasped seeing an odd symbol where his inner thighs were and immediately covered that area up in shame. Somehow, he felt even hotter seeing that mark and he desired something more than just jacking off to imagery of Shulk. He wanted to be the top dog for once...he wanted…_

_Standing up, Rob intended to take the mirror back to Marth. However, the moment he looked away and turned back to glance at his reflection, he saw someone else on the other side of the mirror that wasn’t him exactly...yes it was the same face and body, but his expression was that of a scheming predator. Rob wanted to move away, but he found himself enticed by this image._

_“Why are you covering yourself up? You desire a good fuck seeing as how your boyfriend isn’t around satisfy you.”_

_“W-What? Who are you? Grima?!”_

_“Psh, that dragon is asleep inside you, and you know it. He can’t possibly be able to read your mind.” The reflection smiled as he spread his legs out causing Rob to gasp seeing the same symbol on his inner thighs._   
  
_“C-Close up! I’m not that-”_

_“You can’t resist your urges. Let your desire consume you so your powers can be released. Look through the looking glass and test out your desires on yourself. You want it. You need it.”_   
  
_It would have been a good idea to take a tome from his bed and cast it just so the mirror image would be destroyed. He didn’t do that though. Instead, Rob found his body getting higher and his dick throbbing even without thinking or doing anything. He groaned feeling his legs give out on him as he attempted to stand back up._   
  
_“Guhh...what is happening?”_

_“This is your power. You need to find yourself and screw him now. Wouldn’t want to take it out on anyone in this mansion now would you? Don’t want to make your precious boyfriend sad. Just come along now.”_

_Rob glanced at his reflection weakly noticing that something peculiar was coming out from where the symbol is. Whatever it was came out of the mirror and grabbed the tactician._

_“Aghh! What is this? S-Slime?”_  
  
_“You were always one with the slime. Now come on and come meet your other self.”_

_Rob didn’t have a choice in the matter. He desired release, but he didn’t trust the reflection that dragged him into the mirror where he felt his body becoming as fragile as glass while traveling through dimensions. The space was a black void filled with nothing but mirrors. Rob wouldn’t get to see what this meant because he was taken directly to the world that his reflection wanted him to be._

_Rob had landed outside of someone’s room with a thud. Pain was felt throughout his entire body as he attempted to stand up again and resist._

  
_“Gahhh...where am I?” Rob asked himself as he stood up, but found himself opening the door to the room. “W-What? My body is…”_

_His body was moving on his own. The white haired mage’s body trembled as he continued to be dragged into the room. From the layout, Rob felt like he was in Smash Brother’s Mansion but not the one he knew of. The room arrangement was completely different and there was no extra door to the bathroom. All there was in the room was a figure sleeping on the bed peacefully._

_“Oh, your other half is cute. Screw him.”_

_Rob jumped at the voice in his head. He didn’t even know what was going on at this point. All he knew was he quietly stepped into the room and closed the door. He didn’t want the roommate to return and notice something out of place. It was then did he tiptoe up to his ‘other self’._

_Rob asked himself what he was supposed to do. The pain in his lower groin wasn’t going away. The tactician wanted the throbbing to stop...but the more he stared at the sleeping face of the male tactician in front of him, the more the idea of his reflection was making some sort of sense._

_“Screw him.” The voice repeated. “Fuck him. There are no consequences here. Just break him to your heart’s desire.”_

_“B-But…”_

_Rob couldn’t fight back from his desire. It occurred to him this would be one of the only times he would be able to top...against his sleeping self that was probably more innocent than him if he was leaving his door unlocked for anyone to come in. The scared expression Rob wore slowly morphed into one identical to the reflection. Licking his lips, he gave into the temptation._

* * *

  
Robin was still as confused as ever as he felt Rob stick his hand under the hem of his pants as he laid gentle butterfly kisses to his neck. He whispered quiet temptations on how this is something he’s secretly desired and can’t deny at all. The Prime tactician shuddered as he felt the fabric of his pajamas was pulled away before Rob contented himself to unbuttoning the shirt quickly and pulling it open.   
  
The Alpha mage chuckles as he starts running his hands over Robin’s bare skin. “Wouldn’t it be fun if Shulk walked in on this?”   
  
_“Why would Shulk…?”_ Robin thinks to himself as his pants are finally pulled all the way down and tossed off the bed. “Well… it is a dream so…”   
  
Rob hummed as he spread his replica’s legs apart more to sit between them. Quickly he shrugs off his cloak and removes his boxers so he could join Robin in being naked, for the most part. Of course the Prime version took note of the odd markings between Rob’s legs. He couldn’t really make heads or tails of them before deciding to ignore them as he felt the other slowly push inside his entrance without preparation or lube. Robin bit the back of his hand to prevent himself from shrieking in pain but a whine was still audibly.   
  
“Son of a bitch… that hurts…” Robin mutters.   
  
Rob chuckles as he grabs his replica’s hips and pulls him in. “By proxy you’re calling yourself a bitch, so what’s it matter to me?”   
  
_“How in Naga’s name do I feel pain if this is a dream…?”_   
  
Laughing at the face his reflection is making Rob decides it’s time he starts actually moving. At first he starts a little slow, as he is forgoing the lube so it’s hard to get a good pace at first, but it didn’t take him long to develop a good rhythm. Soon enough though he can feel Robin’s hips rocking in time with his own and a few light moans could be heard.   
  
Robin found himself panting heavily as he was being fucked mercilessly by his double. While he did have to wonder if this was technically masturbation the answer didn’t concern him. His noises were only getting louder as he felt Rob ram into his prostate. Not only that but a tender hand started massaging his thighs, near his groin area and it felt heavenly . Shulk never bothered touching him there when they made love because Robin was much more sensitive on his back. But, by the Gods, he didn’t want Rob to stop touching him there.   
  
“Good to see that you and I share that same erogenous zone.” Rob comments as he massages the muscle and giggles as Robin’s cock begins dripping precum non-stop from the teasing. “Dare I say, you’re more sensitive than me , and we’re the same person! How does it feel to be dominated?”   
  
Robin couldn’t answer as he felt his double slam into his prostate once more in addition to letting out a very loud, drawn-out moan in response. His eyes were rolling back in pleasure and his hips were bucking like a mad horse as he tried to keep the friction going. He’ll have to tell Shulk about that area between his legs next time, it’s driving him mad now.   
  
A couple more minutes of this intense pleasure and Robin ended up cumming all over his stomach. He whined a little though as he didn’t feel Rob release inside him at all despite his own orgasm.   
  
“You came so early.” The reflection said as he feigned disappointment. “And I still haven’t cum yet myself.”

Rob didn’t hesitate to pull out just to see the desperation on the Prime’s face. If he had the strength, he might had used his hands to gesture the Alpha version to put his dick back in. Rob didn’t want to though. The throbbing in that region was becoming too much for him to bear. The voice inside of him brought up something about releasing his inner desires...if that meant something purple and slimy coming out of the place where the symbols were…

Robin was still convinced that this was a dream despite the terrified look that appeared on his face. This dream was becoming a nightmare real fast. There wasn’t much he could do but make a pathetic attempt to get off his bed. These slimy tentacles ended up seizing his arms and hoisting him up in the air. Robin shrieked as he was positioned over Rob’s still hard cock. Only this time, the slimy goo was starting to get over his body and driving him insane.

_“I-Is this aphrodisiac?”_ Robin asked himself weakly as he immediately felt the effect of the drug. “Ahhh!”

Rob was just as surprised at what was happening to his body. A small gasp escaped his lips as the tentacles seem to have a mind of its own. The Alpha let out a pleasurable sigh feeling the slime rub up against his own hole.

_“So this is what that voice was talking about.”_ Rob thought to himself as he grabbed a hold of Robin’s hips. _“Got to do this now before it…”_

Robin was surprised that no one in the mansion heard him when the Alpha forced his dick up his ass. Now that he had already done this before, his cock went in easily. The only movement would be from the slime pushing him down on Rob’s cock along with Rob influencing the swinging of his hips.

“Don’t cum so early this time.” Rob taunted his reflection as he forced them to have a fast rhythm compared to the last.

Robin didn’t bother making some weak snarky comment. He let out another moan as the Alpha tactician hit his prostate over and over again. Meanwhile, the slime that was probing at Rob’s entrance would force its way inside of him without preparation. The sudden force caused Rob to let out an erotic sound that sent shivers down his Prime’s spine.

Now it was a contest to see who would last the longest even though their main concern was if anyone heard them. Rob could honestly care less knowing that this wasn’t his world. Robin on the other hand was losing all sense of logic from all the pleasure he was receiving.   
  
It didn’t take long for Robin to reach his climax once again as the Alpha version slammed into his prostate incessantly before cumming inside himself. He pulled out but only so he could flip the other over.   
  
Rob chuckled as he pushed into his double’s ass once more and began massaging the Prime mage’s ass. “You look so cute this way. I see why Shulk occasionally does this position.”   
  
Robin let out a slight whine as he was starting to feel a little tender. He didn’t want to stop though, and he was getting his wish as he felt the other start moving very quickly. Almost immediately he felt Rob strike his prostate. A loud moan came out of his mouth as he rolled his hips backwards towards his replica. The cold feeling of the slime was a little more welcomed as they were both getting really hot from all the sex.   
  
It didn’t take long for Robin to be letting out constant moaning and squeaking noises as they continued. The Alpha tactician was pounding the Prime’s ass very hard as the slime rubbed the inside both of their thighs just to tease them further. Rob could not believe he wanted to deny this opportunity. His double was so tight, perhaps he was still a virgin in this timeline, or he somehow was able to consistently top Shulk somehow.   
  
Neither tactician lasted much longer. They could only take so much before they reached their peak. Robin ended up cumming first onto the sheets before he felt the Alpha mage cum inside him once more. He whined as Rob pulled out of him slowly but continued to massage his ass.   
  
“That was fun~.” Rob panted out as he looked at his replica below him. “Why don’t I get you cleaned up so you can go back to sleep?”

* * *

Rob had an odd way of “cleaning up” his replica self. Since the room layout was completely different to the point there wasn’t a bathroom, Rob simply used the slime portion of his body to clean up. He caused Robin to orgasm one more time in the process of cleaning his body. It was pathetic in the Alpha’s eyes how his Prime was incredibly sensitive. If Robin lived Rob’s troublesome life back in the other realm, he would succumb to his lust rather easily.

After making it seem like Rob never existed, the voice had used whatever power he had to send the Alpha back to his world where he would be back in his bed sleeping. Only in a couple of hours would Rob wake up and wonder if what happened was just a dream. Feeling something hot in his body though, he had this nagging feeling that it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t be able to explain the situation to anyone without giving him a puzzled look.

“...It has to be real...it doesn’t hurt as it did yesterday…” Rob murmured to himself as he glanced over at the empty bed next to him. “And Shulk still isn’t back…”

When he said that though, someone was slowly making their way into the room. The white haired magician sighed in relief seeing that it was the Monado boy returning. His expression was rather weary as he closed the door. Rob noted that his pants seemed...odd...like it was ripped off and he spent a lot of time sewing it back together.

“Shulk, you’re back.” Rob said with a tired smile. “What took you so long?”  
  
Shulk let out a huge sigh as he placed the Monado against the wall. “A lot. These Gods are killing me slowly every day. Supposed to be a few days, but no...Zeus had to make everything about him again. You got Kyrie trying to one up me every chance he gets during the meeting and when we took a break, Amaterasu thought it would be funny to bite my trousers and run off with them. I have done the naked strategy before but not in front of Palutena and Rosalina for Meyenth’s sake…”

“Sounds like an adventure.” Rob teased as he waited for Shulk to sit down next to him, which he did.

“I keep asking myself why I agreed with Pit’s idea of going to the God Meeting. It means less time with you.”

Rob’s heart skipped a beat as he immediately found himself on top of Shulk and tightly gripping him. He may have been in control of his body to the point the slime portion wasn’t going to come out, but his desire for Shulk was still as strong as ever.

“H-Hey, Rob...is it really that time now?”

“I missed you.” Rob muttered as he attempted to pull Shulk’s pants down. “I missed you so much...I need you…”

Shulk shivered in anticipation at the tone Rob was giving him. As long as he didn’t go all slime on him, it wouldn’t be an issue. He didn’t want to die from poison and exhaustion after all. He wouldn’t have the tactician have his way as he used whatever strength he had left to flip them over. Rob’s eyes burned with desire while immediately wrapping his arms around Shulk’s neck.

“I need you too. You have no idea how much I missed this.”

* * *

Morning came around very soon and Robin was awoken by Kuro closing the purple curtains in their room. The dark angel looked utterly exhausted himself and seemed like he needed to sleep. How odd that the mage was awoken by his room suddenly getting darker. Regardless he watched his roommate crawl under the covers and pass out so he could sleep.  
  
Tiredly Robin drags himself out of his own bed to grab some clothes and possibly head down to shower. Regardless of his plan he at least threw on his boxers again and his pajama bottoms. Quietly he left the room with his clothes so he didn’t wake Kuro at all, he wasn’t very pleasant when he was exhausted.   
  
On his way he managed to catch up to Shulk on his own way to the shower so he could get washed up before his first match today. The Monado boy was in his pajama bottoms and tank top for once instead of sleeping in his underwear, which was odd for this weather. Regardless Robin quickly caught up to him and clung to his arm.   
  
“Oh, morning Robin.” The blond greets as he looks at his boyfriend. “Sleep well?”   
  
The tactician nods his head tiredly. “May I ask something of you Shulk?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Next time… we have sex… can you top me and rub my inner thighs?”   
  
Shulk stops in the hallway and looks at the smaller male in confusion before contemplating an answer. “I… well, uh… sure?”   
  
“Thanks.” Robin says as he leans on the other’s shoulder again and they continue their walk. Apparently Rob left a bigger impression than either had anticipated before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: That was… a thing. That somehow had plot.
> 
> Ginta: That’s a good thing. I do not do porn without plots. There is always a plot no matter how absurd it is in my universe. :v 
> 
> Ari: Aaaaaaaaannnnnyyyywaaaaay.
> 
> 1\. The placement of this story would be post Mecha and after Like a Broken Mirror (in the scenario where Raven rewinds time to prevent Ari’s Pit from getting killed by accident). At this point, my Shulk has already taken the path to God (and hates the God meetings even if there is probably a lot of things going on in that realm) and my Rob is only able to control his sexual urges due to the implication that Daedalus put a power limiter on him (wrote it in the Pit/Rob ficlet about it). However, if Shulk is not around for a long period of time, then he starts getting needy, and Shulk is normally really good at helping Rob control his urges by knowing when they should be having sex so he won’t act up. Shulk just failed to do it this story or rather, “Shulk shows up right after Rob had already done some damage to someone else.” And it won’t be addressed until like three timelines later in my universe. 
> 
> 2\. I think this story and Like a Broken Mirror should imply there is already a villain in the work that expands more than one timeline concerning mirrors. The joke is how a mirror seems to play a big role in everything because of Daedalus and his obsession with making mirrors that are meant to trap evil beings, but it backfires every single time to the point of a running gag. It’s why the gathering of the mirror shards is taking longer for this one since this villain is more slick than the previous ones and is extending his villain role all the way to Ari’s realm where it is considered a mirror world. 
> 
> 3\. Kyrie Illunis is from the Sands of Destruction game (which is a spoiler of what he’s supposed to be) who is the God of Sand/Time/Destruction (depends on the continuity but I specifically call him the God of Sand mainly because not only is it his power, but it also is a very unique title) and Amaterasu is from Okami who serves as the Japanese sun Goddess. 
> 
> 4\. Ari: On my side of things (get it? Side? Like a mirror? … Nevermind.) Robin in this point of time is officially with Shulk, and is having pre-S Support sex behind Dunban’s back, unlike in HTSS where he managed to hold off until Pink Affinity. This is also some time after Chucksters (which was in April) and Birds of a Feather which is designated to be “in the summer”, so around June-July, but also after Like a Broken Mirror as, while not stated, my Universe is aware of the other one that they call the “Golden Land Universe”.
> 
> Ginta: He did it without S Support. 
> 
> 5\. Ari: The reason behind Kuro being exhausted is left ambiguous as for me it’s a throwaway line. As per word of God, I figure it’s because of late night For Glory matches, or, Kuro being the teen he is, staying up all night to play video games. If you think it’s because of Steel, well… I’m not going to say you’re wrong.
> 
> 6\. One last thing is that my room arrangements are different from Ginta’s. In my Mansion, there’s only a shared bathroom per floor (think college dorms) and the roommates are as follows. Robin & Dark Pit, Shulk & Samus, and Pit & Ike.
> 
> Ginta: In my mansion, every Smasher has their own bathroom. Pit and Dark Pit are the only ones who have a bathtub instead of a shower though to mimic a hot spring, so it's arranged like one of those rented college apartments away from the dorms. I pretty much have everyone together but the only ones that are worth mentioning in this situation are: Pit & Dark Pit, Rob & Shulk and Samus & Peach.


End file.
